1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an OLED display displaying an image by emitting light.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been recently used as a display device for displaying images.
The organic light emitting diode display is self-emissive, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source, and is relatively thin and light weight. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and short response time.
A conventional OLED display element includes a first electrode, an organic emission layer disposed on the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on the organic emission layer.
Furthermore, an OLED display may be a front emission type, a rear emission type, or a dual emission type display. The front emission type OLED display has a structure in which the second electrode of the organic light emitting element is formed over the entire area of a substrate where the organic light emitting element is formed with thin film technology in order to minimize deterioration of its luminance.
However, since the second electrode is formed over the entire area of the substrate in the front emission type OLED display, a voltage drop occurs in driving power passing through the second electrode for driving the organic emission layer due to electrical resistance of the second electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art to the instant embodiments that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.